gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Kageki no Kuni no Alice Chapter 004
Title- Date- ? Volume 01 Previous Chapter → 003 Next Chapter → 005 Synopsis Hikari is visited by Natsume Hyūga, who tells her Tsubasa wants her to leave Alice Opera Troupe. Hikari demands to know who he is but Natsume refuses to tell her and he is only delivering a message from Tsubasa. Hikari realizes Natsume and his fiancée, Mikan Sakura, are seniors from Alice Academy and friends of Tsubasa’s but Hikari is mortified by Bear. A few hours earlier, Narumi welcomes Natsume into Alice Opera Troupe and asks if he is here to see Aoi but Natsume doesn’t answer. Narumi then asks where Mikan is and Shiki says her grandfather went on a long trip so she is entrusting Bear with its creator, who is in the school. Natsume sees Hikari doing chores and Narumi says she is Tsubasa’s sister and she constantly complains about being unable to cope with the school’s lifestyle, given with the strict rules and chores. However such strictness will only strengthen the bonds between the students. Natsume asks Narumi if he is hiding Toma in the school. Hikari overhears some girls criticizing her poor skills but compliment how she shines with mastering charm. Sato says Hikari was already excelling in Kendo, so such strictness and hardship in Alice Opera Troupe are nothing to her, but after what happened during the play, Sato has doubts. The next lesson in class will be about emotions and they will rehearse scenes from “Romeo and Juliet”. Hikari’s performances are not well-received by her teacher, who says she doesn’t put any emotions into her acting and her inability to express feelings makes her act like a doll. Hikari realizes she stopped feeling any emotion since the death of her parents. Her teacher tells her that as long as she continues to restrain her feelings, she will never become an actor. Natsume chides her for having no talent and asks her to give up. Mikan criticizes Natsume for his insult and greets Hikari. Aoi is not happy Natsume can’t visit her normally but he retorts he didn’t come for a visit. Mikan realizes Hikari is Tsubasa’s sister and Hikari asks where her brother is. Mikan says she hasn’t had contact with Tsubasa for a while. Natsume repeats Tsubasa’s message to Hikari, which is to stay away from Toma and leave the school. Ema learns Natsume is in the school and talking to Hikari. Mikan gets mad at Natsume for being harsh with Hikari. Hikari is devastated by Tsubasa’s message and Ema comes in, asking everyone not to bully Hikari. He greets Natsume, and everyone wonders how they know each other. Natsume comments a troublesome person has taken a liking to Hikari and leaves with Narumi and Mikan. Narumi asks what Natsume knows of the school and Natsume knows it serves as theme park for the Himemiya and it’s very difficult for an ordinary person to get in. Natsume sees that Hikari is not suited for the school and suspects Narumi is planning to trap her with Toma. Narumi rejects this and notes how he brought Mikan into the Academy, which allowed her and Natsume to meet and be together. Narumi asks Mikan if has regrets for coming to the Academy and, taking Natsume’s hands into hers and showing their matching promise rings, Mikan says no because she believes in Narumi. While taking a walk, Hikari remembers Ema comforting her and telling her not to get sad over Tsubasa’s harsh words because he must be worried about her. Hikari is then attacked by Bear. Referbacks Trivia New Characters * New Alices * Cultural References Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter